The invention relates to a method of preparing resorcinols of the structure of p-orsellinic acid alkyl esters of the formula ##STR2## wherein R represents alkyl groups of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, by the action of strong bases on pyrones of the formula ##STR3## wherein R has the meaning given above.
The transposition of the alpha-pyrones of formula II with bases to form resorcinols of formula I is known from DE-AS 12 12 533. That disclosure, however, expressly describes the use of at least one mole of a strong base per mole of pyrone. When working up the product, it is then necessary to neutralize the base with correspondingly large amounts of acids, since otherwise the base forms salts with the hydroxyl groups of resorcinol, and these salts prevent the separation and recovery of the resorcinol.
The problem therefore was to avoid the use of these large amounts of bases and acids as well as the working up of the salts that are formed.